Fall into the World of Pleasure
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chihaya gets into a tough situation when he's invited by an unknown man to be a star in his porn film. Trap x Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. Dedicated to Major Mikey.


**Fall into the World of Pleasure**

**Protagonist: Chihaya Kisakinomiya**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Otoboku - Maidens are Falling for Me or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This isn't like me to do this since I do yuri stuff. But to let you know: I'm into traps. I love crossdressing, girly boys. XD And for that reason, I also like traps x Yaoi. Don't judge me. I'm really into that kind of stuff instead of regular yaoi. **

**So, for the first time ever, I've decided to write this one. A bit extreme for a first timer, but…it'll do. This one goes to you too, Mikey…even though… you have nothing to do with the series, nor know anything about it. **

**A-anyways, please enjoy…and don't bash me if anyone else is reading this.**

Chihaya is deep in thought. First off, he doesn't know why he's dressed in girl's clothing while strolling through town. Though, he realizes that he's so used to dressing like this when he's in school. Secondly, he could've sworn he's being followed, but doesn't know who it is. He stops to check again, but no one's there. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what in the world is going on. Maybe it's just his imagination. But shortly after, he realizes that it isn't.

He turns around to bump into a handsome older man, that's in his late 20's. He smiles and looks closely at the trap.

"Oh, young lady," he says. "I'm so sorry if I scared you. But would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"What for?" Chihaya asks.

"Oh, we need a person to be in our film," the handsome older man says. "and I see you look the part."

The silver haired boy tilts his head in confusion. Is this a game? "No thanks. I'd...rather not be in some sort of video with strangers around."

"Oh, no, no, no," the man says. "It's alright. We don't bite, really. Come on, it'll be a wonderful film. And I'd love it for you to be in it. You're just...a beautiful young woman."

Chihaya raises an eyebrow. Clearly, he doesn't really know his TRUE gender and it may be a shock to him and his crew if they did. But this man seems honest. But...who would walk over to someone and ask him that? Unless Kaoruko had something to do with this.

"Tell me something..." Chihaya says. "Do you know a girl by the name of Kaoruko Nanahara?"

"Mmmm...no, can't say that I have," the older man replies, shrugging. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes." Maybe it isn't one of Kaoruko's doings.

"I'd like to meet her sometime. Maybe get her to join you as well, if you may."

"S-sure. I'll do that." Chihaya doesn't know why he responded so quickly, but he's trying to be nice.

"Alright then. Follow me, please."

Chihaya slowly follows the older man a few blocks down toward a large building. This man must run a really large company. Entering the double doors and then up the elevator to the 11th floor, the two walk along a very long hallway, toward two double doors. The older man opens both of them and Chihaya is greeted by 3 men about the same age as the older man, gathered around a large bed. Chihaya's violet eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this!?" he says as the older man gets behind him.

"That, my friend...is a porn film you'll be starring in," he says.

The silver haired boy feels like fainting right now. They can't be serious. And who knows how they'll react once they discover his true gender. This isn't right.

"N-no. I refuse!" Chihaya says as he shakes his head roughly. "Y-you men are perverts! I'm going home!"

But the doors are already closed and locked as well. Chihaya has nowhere to go now. The older man grins and takes his arm.

"Come, you need to change." He drags him toward the closet and opens it for him. "Here, there's an outfit ready to go. Don't take too long." With that, he shuts the door.

Chihaya turns around to see a transparent, pink negligee with pink thigh high stockings. Are they serious? Well...then again, they did mistake him for a girl, so of course they'd provide something like this.

He sighs and decides to get this over with. Though, he still doesn't like the idea of a porn film. His dislike of men is the very reason why. He takes off his clothes, puts on the negligee, surprised that there are no panties involved and steps out of the closet. The older man turns to speak, but his eyes go directly down between Chihaya's legs.

"What...? I don't believe it...!" he gasps.

"He's a dude the entire time!?" one of the co-stars says.

"Yes, can I go now?" Chihaya says. "Now that you know my true gender-"

The older man, who seems to be the director, grins and rubs his chin. "Interesting. We've never had to film traps before."

"EH!?" That is the response Chihaya is not expecting.

"Boys and girls alike, we filmed plenty of those," the director continues. "But this...oh, this is just something new! And I like new stuff! My men, it's time that we get this film started immediately!"

"Yes, director!" the 3 co-stars shout in unison.

One of them grabs Chihaya's arm and pushes him on the bed so that they can gather around him.

"W-wait! Stop!" the silver haired boy begs, but his eyes widen at the sight of big cocks popping out of their boxers. "N-no...I don't want this! We're all guys! We shouldn't do this!"

"Doesn't matter," the director says. "You're a trap, so it makes things a lot better for all of us here. Now, the filming shall begin." He presses record on the camera.

The buff guy behind him grabs him and fondles his dick with his hand while he rubs his own against his behind. The guy in the front grabs his head to poke his dick against his cheek.

"Hey, mister, get a taste of this~" he says.

"It's...f-filthy..." he cringes.

"So? I have no problem with that," the guy in front of him says. "Girls do this anyways, so go on."

Chihaya looks back at the guy who is fondling his dick and using a free hand to touch his nipples. Closing his eyes, he reluctantly grabs the guy's cock and rubs it a little.

The director smiles. "Say, we didn't get your name yet. Why don't you tell it to the camera?"

Chihaya flinches and the men get out of the way, but still touch his body as they let him face the camera. He wishes he had a mirror to see the face of a boy in heat would look like. But...

"I-I'm Chihaya..." he says. "And I'm going to be a star of this p-porn film. Please watch as I fondle these...c-cocks of theirs…"

The three co-stars smile.

"Ahhhh, Chihaya-kun~!" Co-star #1 says. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful trap like you~"

Co-star #2 lifts him up from behind to start fondling his nipples. "Ohhhh, your nipples feel soo good right now."

"St-stop...get off, please...!" Chihaya shuts his eyes tightly. He just wants this over and done with. Tears are falling from his eyes because of this madness.

Co-Star #1 leans in and quickly kisses him on the lips while tipping his chin to his level. Chihaya's violet eyes widen at this. He's...he's actually kissing him. And while the guy's cock is rubbing against his, the shafts going up and down as they please. The kiss isn't rough either. It's rather...passionate. Chihaya can hardly believe it. And the guy behind him is still fondling his nipples until both of them decide to adjust themselves. Pulling away from the kiss, they put Chihaya on their laps and the silver haired boy's dick continues to rub against Co-star #1's cock while the guy behind him continues doing what he's doing.

"Chihaya-kun...me too..." the guy behind him says as he gently takes his cheek after the man in front pulls away to let him kiss him as well.

The third co-star on the other hand can wait no longer and rushes in to poke Chihaya's face with his dick.

"Hey, don't leave me out," he says.

Chihaya eyes the big throbbing cock before him and he uses his hand to jack him off, plus he leans in to suck on it. It's pretty big inside his mouth, a little bigger than an ordinary sausage. But he finds himself going a bit further down until the tip of the cock almost reaches his throat.

"Yes, that's it~" the third guy says. "Suck on it like a girl would."

The two guys that sandwiched him fondle his body the best they could while the silver haired boy sucks on the third guy's cock. Co-star #3 grins as he puts his hand on Chihaya's head to encourage him to go a bit faster. And meanwhile, his nipples are being fondled by the guy behind him while both Chihaya's and Co-star #1's cocks are still rubbing against each other. He has never felt this way in his life. Chihaya's always wanted to be away from men not because of him being ridiculed by them, but the fact that something like this may also happen. But...his opinion of men had suddenly changed. Were they really that nice to him just because he's a trap or...

"Hey, Chihaya-kun...do you think I can put it in now?" the guy behind him asks.

This makes him pull away from the third guy's cock. "Wh-what?"

The men move a bit, making Chihaya go on all fours and Co-Star #2 grabs his butt cheeks. "I want to put it in your ass pussy! Please!"

"Hey don't stop now," Co-star #3 says. "I'm sure you'll forget the pain if you keep on sucking my dick."

"Chihaya-kun..." Co-star #1 tips his chin to his level.

The silver haired boy could've sworn he was swooning at this handsome young man, even though...it's very unusual for him to do that. He turns back toward Co-star #2, who is waiting desperately to shove his cock on. He closes his eyes and puts his face down on the soft sheets, puts his hands behind him just so that he can reach his hole to stretch it out.

"G-go ahead..." he says quietly. "Penetrate me with that...c-cock of yours."

Co-Star #2 smiles and grabs his butt cheeks to shove his cock into his butt hole, making Chihaya cry out. But he's silenced by the first guy's kiss and then shoves his dick inside his mouth, making him go to Spit Roast, plus Doggy style position. Both men move their hips while the third guy grabs his hand to make Chihaya rubs his cock since he stopped for a bit.

The director watches with a satisfied smile on his face. His dick is getting good and hard, he finds it difficult to suddenly jump in. But...why wouldn't he want to? he may be the director, but even so, directors can make some appearances every now and then. He decides to make his grand entrance for the finale after Chihaya is done with these men.

The three men take turns penetrating his butt hole and mouth by rotating every 10 minutes. They even put him in a spooning position, with his mouth still full of cock and a hand jerking one of the men's cock at the same time. Chihaya finds that he's clearly enjoying this. There is no stopping this pleasure. One man lifts him in the air once they get off the bed, front to back and then penetrates his ass pussy there as well. The two men in front of him masturbate right there just so that they can squirt their semen all over him.

And shortly after, Chihaya is reaching his limit and so are the 3 men. A bit of thrusting here and there, holding Chihaya in Full Nelson now until he ejaculates inside, plus the two men in front spray theirs all over Chihaya's body. The silver haired boy cries out in pleasure, jerking his head back and his violet eyes going at the back of his head just a little bit before relaxing. Co-star #2 gently sets him down on the bed, facing up as Chihaya pants heavily. The three men are exhausted as well, but is the film over? Of course not.

"Chihaya-kun," the director has already shed his clothing even before the men reached their climax. He crawls on the bed, gently lifts up Chihaya and tips his chin to his level. "Let's go."

"D-Director...san..." he whispers.

The director passionately kisses him while embracing him. By instinct, Chihaya wraps his arms around the directors neck and then his legs around his waist to pull him close. He doesn't care anymore. The pleasure and gentleness is just too good. He wants a bit more of it. The kissing gets more passionate as cocks rub against each other in the process and then, they pull away with Chihaya smiling a weak smile.

"Enjoying it, huh~?" he says.

Chihaya can only nod. The director lifts him up a bit just so that he can aim his cock at his ass pussy. Then, he sets him down to penetrate him and then move his hips up and down while the two share tender gazes. The silver haired boy has never before looked more beautiful than ever. With his face in heat and how he's loving every single bit of it, the director can't keep his eyes off of him.

A few more thrusts here and there, and then the director reaches his limit. Chihaya allows him to ejaculate inside him, jerking his head back as he cries out in pleasure, his violet eyes rolling at the back of his head again, tongue sticking out. And then, when it's over, he almost collapses on the bed when the director pulls him into a gentle hug, resting his head on his chest.

"Chihaya-kun..." he whispers, cradling him tenderly.

****Later****

At school, Kaoruko comes by her best friend with an eyebrow raised. She sees he's holding something in his hand, so being curious she walks up to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you holding there?" She looks down to notice a DVD cover with someone familiar on it. "Wait...Chihaya...is that...you?"

The silver haired boy just nods as he flips it over to show her some of the tiny screenshots that are featured in there. Kaoruko's crimson eyes widen at this.

"You and...other men?" Kaoruko questions.

Chihaya nods again. "If you find it weird then..."

"N-no wait!" The dark haired girl quickly grabs his wrist when he tries to leave his dorm room. "Actually...it might be...kind of interesting to watch...at my own time." She taps her index fingers together. "If...you don't mind…"

Chihaya smiles, relieved that his best friend somehow accepted what he did. He holds out the DVD to her. "Not at all. If we watch it together, maybe we'll both learn something, Kaoruko-san."

The fencer smiles and nods. "I'm so glad, Chihaya!"


End file.
